Burn Bright Once More, DigiSoul!
by RoyalKnightX
Summary: 28 years after the battle with Yggdrasil, the Digital Barrier is weakening once again. The old team reunites with their partners, but with Masaru missing in the Digital World, they might need a little help. Meet the new members of DATS: their children.


Well, here we go, 2nd-generation Savers fic. Yay! I'm using Japanese names, by the way. And guess what, I don't own Digimon. And yes, that was a disclaimer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Masaki! You'll be late!"

"I know, Mom, I know!" called 14-year-old Masaki Noguchi as he rushed to get dressed. He was already wearing his blue jeans, his black tennis shoes, his red t-shirt with the two white feathers crossing on the front, and his black short-sleeved jacket. However, he was still missing one thing…

"_Just where are those stupid goggles!?"_ thought Masaki angrily as he looked around the room. His goggles were beside the mirror in the bathroom that connected to his room. _"How did they get there!? Oh, well."_ After slipping the goggles (which were a gift from his grandmother, Sayuri, who believed that they were something that would have looked good on Masaki's uncle, Masaru) over his head and around his neck, he looked up to see himself in the mirror. His brown hair was still the same style that his father, Ikuto, had at his age, and he still had his father's bright yellow eyes._ "Why am I looking at myself in the mirror!? I gotta go or Mom will kill me!"_ thought Masaki as he bolted out of his room and down the stairs. When he got to the kitchen, his mother, Chika Noguchi, didn't look very pleased. On the other hand, his father, Ikuto Noguchi, looked as if he could care less, because he was eating Chika's fried eggs. True, they weren't as good as the ones his grandmother Sayuri made, but they could still get Ikuto to do _anything_. In this case, keeping him quiet while Chika yelled at their son.

"Masaki, you've been late for school everyday this week!" she said angrily. "You're almost as bad as your uncle!"

"I'm like Uncle Masaru?" said Masaki, grinning. Even though he had never met Masaru, the man was his hero. "Awesome!"

"That's _not_ 'awesome,' Masaki!" said Chika.

"Oh, give the kid a break, Chika," said Ikuto as he looked up from his breakfast. "I mean, I was never on time…"

"Eggs, Ikuto!" snapped Chika, and her husband quickly returned to his breakfast. Masaki couldn't help but laugh at the control his mother had over his father.

"Don't you even start!" said Chika, which promptly ended Masaki's laughter. "Here's your lunch, now go!"

"Wha!?" said Masaki, "What about breakfast? I want some eggs!"

"Then wake up on time!" yelled Chika as she pushed her son out the door. "Oh, and have a good day at school!"

"_I still don't know how she goes from demon to angel in an instant,"_ thought Masaki, sweat-dropping. "Okay! Bye!" And with that, he ran off towards his school.

"Ikuto, I don't know what we're going to do with him…" said Chika as her son disappeared around the corner.

"Give him an orange dinosaur and let him loose," said Ikuto. "It worked on Masaru."

"Brother…" muttered Chika. "I wonder how he and Agumon are doing. Biyomon too."

"They're fine," said Ikuto. "After all, we both know that absolutely nothing can beat Masaru. Besides, Falcomon won't let anything happen to any of our friends. He and I promised each other to make sure everyone on our respective sides were safe."

"Biyomon and I said the same. I think we all did," said Chika before deciding to change the topic to something a little less depressing. "Now, are you done with your eggs?"

"Unless you made more," said Ikuto with a smirk on his face.

"Too bad for you," said Chika. "Now you better hurry, too, or you'll be late for work."

"Alright, alright. See ya lat…" Ikuto was cut off by a loud crash from Masaki's room.

"What in the world!?" exclaimed Chika. "I thought he went to school already!"

"He did," said Ikuto. "I'm going to take a look." Before he could move, however, he heard voices coming from upstairs. _"That's not Masaki…"_ "Chika…stay here." Suddenly, Ikuto's fist began glowing with his Digi-Soul.

"I-Ikuto?" stuttered Chika, rather surprised by her husband's glowing fist. "I'm all for punishing him for trying to sneak back in and skip school, but…"

"That's not Masaki," said Ikuto. "There are voices from upstairs."

"I don't hear anything," whispered Chika.

"Trust me," said Ikuto, "after growing up in the Digital World, your senses are a little more enhanced than normal people's are." Chika nodded her head and backed away as Ikuto made his way towards the stairs. When he was about to run up, he was flattened by two enormous bird-like creatures.

"Ikuto!"

"Chika!"

Neither one could move, but tears of joy started to form in their eyes. They were finally together again.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Late again, huh?" said 14-year-old Hiro Hanamura. Hiro was the son of Hitoshi "Neon" Hanamura, a former singer, and Yoshino Hanamura, a good friend of the Noguchis. He looked almost exactly like a younger version of his father, but he had his mother's red eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. He was wearing a blue shirt to contrast Masaki's red one, and a white jacket in place of Masaki's black one. He and Masaki dressed like this on purpose all the time. After all, they were best friends, so why not show it by dressing oppositely?

…….Well, it made sense to them, anyway.

"He's always late, Hiro," said Luna Norstein, the 15-year-old daughter of Touma and Nanami Norstein. She had her father's blue eyes, and her long, blond hair was just a little shorter than her mother's. In addition, she had inherited both of her parents' incredibly high intellects, so she was easily the smartest person in the school. She wore a pair of blue jeans that go just below her knees, tennis shoes, and a short-sleeved purple t-shirt. Her amazing combination of the looks and intelligence she had gotten from her parents made her _very_ popular with the males at school. For this reason, Masaki and Hiro usually acted as "bodyguards" of sorts, at Touma's request. Of course, they had held that role _long_ before the incredibly wealthy doctor had asked them. Luna was like their older sister; they weren't about to let _anyone_ hurt her.

"I'm not late!" said Masaki angrily. "We have two minutes before class starts!"

"No, Mr. Noguchi, you have two seconds. Now sit down," said Mr. Kurata, Masaki's homeroom teacher. He had no relation at all to the evil scientist, but his name still inspired fear in the three teenagers. They had heard the stories when they were younger, even though Masaki was the only one that still really believed their parents. Hiro had some doubts, and Luna outright rejected the idea of her father running around with a blue dog wearing boxing gloves. But to all of them, the name _Kurata_ was still one of the scariest things, even if they didn't believe the story anymore. Funny thing was, Mr. Kurata was actually a really nice guy. He just disliked Masaki because his father nearly killed him when he heard his name.

"Y-yes sir!" said Masaki as he rushed to his seat. Once he sat down, he leaned over to Hiro.

"Why didn't you warn me he was here already!?" he whispered.

"Because you nearly trampled him on the way in! I figured even you'd be able notice nearly running over someone!" Hiro whispered back.

"Quiet, guys!" whispered Luna. "Some of us actually want to learn here!"

Masaki and Hiro just sighed as they ended their conversation and performed their usual classroom activities. Meaning, of course, that Hiro sat and pretended to listen while Masaki fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master!"

"G-Gaomon…" studdered Dr. Touma Norstein as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Touma, dear, what's wrong?" said his wife, Nanami, as she walked into the room with a cup of coffee. When she saw the boxing-glove wearing dog, she immediately dropped her drink to the floor.

"Oh, dear…" she muttered.

"Nanami!" said Gaomon a tad bitterly as he walked past Touma. After their last encounter (though it was twenty-eight years ago), the boxing dog still didn't completely trust her. Nevertheless, the Royal Knights had given him his mission, and he could quite clearly see that his master trusted her. "I…have something for you." Only then did the Norstein couple notice the egg in Gaomon's paws. Both recognized it instantly as the egg that had appeared when MirageGaogamon had defeated BioLotusmon. Gaomon simply placed the egg at Nanami's feet before turning back to Touma.

"M-Master…" he said again, quite clearly trying to keep himself from breaking down into tears.

"Gaomon…" said Touma as he walked over to his partner and wiped away the tears that were about to come pouring out his eyes, "what's going on?"

------------------------------------------------------------

"LUUUUUUUNNNNNNNCH TIIIIIIIIIIIME!!!!!!!" yelled Masaki as he burst out of the school building and ran towards the tree that he and his friends always ate under. Hiro laughed at his friend's antics and Luna gave him a "why-do-I-hang-out-with-you" look before both followed Masaki to the tree.

"Finally!" said Masaki as he pulled out his lunch, made-by-Chika. Which, of course, guaranteed its awesomeness.

"Man…" said Hiro as he looked at his own meal. At times like this, he really envied his friend. His mom's food was _amazing_. As for the food made by his own mother, Yoshino… well, it wasn't _bad_, but Hiro spent so much time with Masaki that he sort of got used to Chika-food. And poor Yoshino just couldn't match it.

Luna, on the other hand, made no comment, but stole a few glances towards Masaki's lunch nonetheless. Her mother, Nanami, might be a genius, but her cooking was, well…let's just say that Luna preferred it when her father was in charge of dinner. Unfortunately for her, her mother _always_ made her lunch, because Touma often slept late due to the fact that he usually doesn't get off work until about 9:30, and then it takes at least another hour to get home.

"You guys should have been there this morning!" said Masaki, unaware that both his friends wanted his lunch. "It was hilarious! Mom was getting all mad again and when Dad tried to say something, she shut him up just by pointing at his eggs!"

"_She could do that to you, too…"_ thought Luna.

"Haha, yeah, my Mom does the same thing to Dad!" said Hiro. "Just…without the food. I don't think her food has the same magic power that your mom's does. She just looks at him instead!"

"_Once again, she does that to you, too…"_ thought Luna.

"Hey Luna, can your Mom to that to your Dad?" asked Masaki.

"Yes," said Luna as she glared up at her two friends, "and _I_ can do it to _you_, so shut up and eat!" Both boys went silent and quickly resumed their meals. "Oh, and one more thing, Masaki." The goggle-wearing boy looked up slowly. "Give me part of your lunch. Now."

He obeyed. Luna was in "evil mode" after all, and that was almost as bad as his own mother. Hiro just watched the whole scene with amusement. He knew Luna wasn't really in "evil mode," but that she would be if she didn't get at least one bite of food that actually had taste.

"_I still don't know exactly how Aunt Nanami can mess up a sandwich…"_ though Hiro, sweat-dropping.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's it, Yoshino!" said Lalamon as she floated into her partner's arms.

"But…" began Yoshino, but she couldn't quite get everything straight. Heck, she was still in shock over Lalamon's sudden reappearance.

"Let me get this straight," said her husband, Neon, "Masaru Daimon, the hero I've heard so much about, is missing? I remember him from back when I was…" Neon glanced at the pitch-black Digi-Egg in his arms, "…well, a criminal, and he doesn't really seem like to type to need our help."

"Of course he doesn't!" said Lalamon. "But the Royal Knights had evidence that the barrier between the worlds was weakening so Sleipmon suggested that we try to get through before any rogues did so that we could bring back DATS!"

"Lalamon…" said Yoshino, "how did you know where to find us?"

"The Royal Knights have been watching the Human World since the day we left!" said Lalamon. "Which reminds me, congratulations!"

"Huh? For what?" asked Yoshino.

"Him, of course!" said Lalamon as she pointed at Neon. "Your son, too!"

"Oh, Lalamon!' said Yoshino as she pulled her partner into a tight hug.

"Y-Yoshino!" said Lalamon. "Can't breathe!"

"Yoshino…" said Neon as he walked over to his wife. "I think…you should call Touma and Ikuto. See if the others are back, too." Yoshino slowly let go of Lalamon, who fell on the ground and began gasping for air.

"R-Right," said Yoshino as she stood up and went to get the phone. When she was about to pick it up, it began ringing. She quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Yoshino?"_ came Ikuto's voice from the other line. He sounded as if a miracle had occurred at the Noguchi household, and Yoshino was pretty sure of what that miracle was.

"Yes, Ikuto, Lalamon's back, the barrier is weakening, and Masaru is in trouble…again."

"_Touma said the same. He thinks we should meet ASAP."_

"Where?"

"_I thought it was obvious. DATS Headquarters, of course."_

"We're on our way."

"_Alright. Chika and I are headed there as well, and Touma said he and Nanami were about to leave. See you there."_

Yoshino put the phone down and walked back into the living room where Lalamon and Neon were getting to know each other.

"Lalamon, Hitoshi, we're heading to the old base. Everyone is meeting us there," said Yoshino as she pulled out her old Digivice. "Sorry, Lalamon, but…"

"I understand, Yoshino…" said Lalamon as she entered the device. Even though the whole world had seen the fight against Yggdrasil, when it was over, the memories of nearly everyone had been erased. Only former members of DATS and their families were allowed to keep their memories. Thus, if Lalamon was seen in public, she could cause a panic (even though she could probably pass as a flower-shaped balloon).

"Let's go, Hitoshi."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that…" muttered Masaki. "Yo, Hiro."

"What?" whispered Hiro. "It's Study Hall, Masaki, I'm trying to sleep…"

"Did you feel that?" asked Masaki.

"Huh?" said Hiro. "Feel what?"

"Like…the heat suddenly went up for a second?" said Masaki. When Hiro just gave him a blank stare, he continued. "You know, like a hot, burning feeling? In your hand?"

"Quiet, Masaki!" scolded Luna. "I'm trying to work!"

Masaki looked over at Hiro, who just shrugged and went back to sleep.

"_I know I felt something…"_ thought Masaki as he looked down at his palms. _"I wonder… oh, no way. Those times ended when Uncle Masaru and Agumon beat Yggdrasil. But Dad can make his fist glow, I've seen him do it. So could that have been…_my_ Digi-Soul?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep, parents play a large role right from the beginning. They'll be helping their children from the start. Masaru, however, probably won't appear for a long time. But I'm so looking forward to it…I've got such an AWESOME entrance planned for him. Anywho, next chapter, the former DATS meets, and Masaki meets his partner.

P.S. This fic is NOT my main focus, "Alpha-Gain-Force" is.


End file.
